comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2014-07-05 - A Coffee a Day pt 2
Oh, Greenwich Village. The yuppie side of the city. But, appearances were still appearances. And for Emma Frost, appearances were everything. Stepping out of a limousine then towards one of the higher end sohpping parts of the Village, "Be back in two hours." Speaking it as a casual order to the chaffeur. Passing by the shopping district is what appears to be a goth girl. She seems cold somehow, though that might be partly due to the limited amount of clothing she's wearing. Black blouse with spaghetti straps, bare shoulders, and torn leggings that look like they've seen better days. The outfit itself looks like it was once extremely fine, and she wears boots that have to have cost a small fortune, but she looks like she had been beaten up recently from the disheveled state of her hair and the bruise forming on her cheek. Oddly, the girl doesn't seem down like many people in her current state. She looks lost, but not despondent, and is trying to get passersby to talk to her. "Excuse me, where am I?" she asks, repeatedly but to no avail. Logan was riding around Greenwichvillage disgusted with the yuppies and hipsters but he was looking for Emma Frost. Emma was one of the telepaths that was there when his brain was fried maybe if he asked nicely Emma could help him get back to normal. He comes across the oddly dressed young lady looking in distress and lost. Logan pulls over. "HEy darlin, you doing alright? You look lost, and roughed up" Oh, wonderful. Those lovely lower classes had shown up. Crossing her arms, Emma glanced over at Logan, "what is she? Another of your little puppy girls then? You seem to collect them." Nico Minoru looks at the motorcycle pulling up next to her and actually backs away a step, giving obvious answer to Emma's question. She seems not to instantly take to the tough-looking Logan on his motorcycle. She does, however, take a moment to decide whether to call the police on him or not and goes with "Can you tell me where this is?" No apology, must not be Canadian. "I don't mean the mall, I can read the name. What city is this?" Logan give Emma a look. "No Emma, I just found her like this. She looks like someone attacked her, her faced is bruised up." Logan seems a bit taken off Emma is usually cold but he would have though she would be more sensitive to a girl in distress. Logan seemingly sensitive to the girl's fearfulness. "This is new york, sweetheart. How did you get hear if you don't know where you are? what do you remember happening?" Logan says in a softer tone turning off his bike and getting off. Emma Frost just glances over at Logan, "Oh, of course. So now you're going to adopt the little thing then?" Emma's voice trailing thin line between amusement of condensation and bemusement with practiced grace and ease. Otherwise glancing down at Nico, attempting a quick telepathic scan over of the girl's surface thoughts if she could. Nico Minoru has no resistance to telepathic scanning and is not attempting to hide her thoughts. She's wondering how she got from a completely other city to here, in her head she was in San Francisco ten minutes ago and suddenly it's light out again and she's in New York. In her mouth though, she says, "I was in San Fran actually," without a lot of further explanation. Turning to Emma she raises her nose slightly and says, "Considering the poor quality of what you're wearing, I wouldn't talk." Oddly, she scans over Emma's outfit with her eyes, looking at seams and hems. In her head, she sees poor stitching and limited imagination. She's a seamstress apparently. "Emma can you put it in check for little while? Have youno descency?" Logan says chastizing Emma for her only slightly worse than usual attitude. "well miss you've certainly come a long way with out realizing it. Why don't you try to tell us what you remember last?" Logan say trying to be the voice of reason. Emma Frost glances over at Logan, "Of course not. Particularly when the girl is delirious enough she's mistaken these professionally tailored and -quite- expensive and personalized attire as something as gauche as what comes from your closet, Logan. Regardless, the girl appears to have spontaneously manifested herself from San Francisco based over upon her thoughts." Logan sighs. "Then Emma wouldn't you say that teacher that specializes in teaching mutants! would take some I don't sympathy and interest in this lost hurt teenage girl witht he powers to appearate across the continent!" The young lady in question raises an eyebrow, saying "Rushed stitching along the left shoulder, done by an understudy. No way that was the main tailor of the shop, he obviously left halfway through the job for some reason. You can tell by the finish on the arm, it's done differently from the right. Hems aren't the right length for your arms, as you'd know if you had inspected it in a mirror before you put it on. The pants are impeccable though." Nico turns back to Logan and says, "I'm not a mutant. Just human, not that there's anything wrong with mutants. I was trying to ...who are you anyway?" Emma Frost glances over at Nico then, "Logan she's clearly not a mutant nor did she suffer from a spontaneous manifestion of her abilities. And I am Emma Grace Frost, of Frost Enterprises. And the short, hairy man standing beside me is an offshoot of some sort of goblinoid that the details are better left to the imagination." Eyes narrowed to daggers. Cruising at the unenviable speed of... well, 'a very small number of miles per hour' in a jeep, Hank McCoy drives through Greenwich Village -- continually peering out the side of the automobile as if looking for something, or someone. It is not entirely his fault he has to drive so slowly -- there are people crossing the road, cyclists hogging (always hogging) the road... and he appears to have gotten himself lost. That is to say, he knows where he is, but not the house for which he was looking. In the middle of it all, he catches sight of some familiar faces -- a couple at least -- and he flicks on his indicator to pull over and park on the side of the street. // Emma, Logan, and... hmm. Arguing? Hmph. Someone smells miffed. I wonder what the trouble is? // His thoughts, at least these thoughts, are loud and open as he undoes his seatbelt, then hops onto his feet and backflips out of the jeep -- landing squarely in front of a pair of painters walking home with their easels. "Oh!" he exclaims with a bow. "That was a close brush, wasn't it? My apologies!" and he heads for the trio across the street. "Don't forget 'of the xavier institute' Emma Grace Frost" Logan says with no small amount of sarcasm. "I am Logan I'm a teacher at the Xavier school for gifted youngsters, I'm here to help you if I can. Forgive MS Frost she's not well socialized. Oh wha- Hank?" Nico's head spins around when Logan gets distracted, an action which is seen in people with conditioned danger responses. She seems to need to see anything that might be a possible danger to herself, and her body speeds up with the shot of adrenaline until she's certain it's not likely to kill her. Mind you, she did just have a very strange experience. "Blue, oh! Xavier's school, you're Wolverine. Molly told me about you." She pauses, still eyeing Hank as he approaches casually through the streets, and apparently judges him to be not a threat, turning back to Emma for the moment. "I seriously doubt you'll believe me, but I actually don't care if you're the White Witch or someone, Emma Frost of wherever it was you said. You tweaked me when I was scared and I fight back when that happens. I was running from this creepy archer and I cast a spell to figure out why, and apparently I had this scarf that ...it's a long story. Which will bore you I'm sure." Emma Frost just glances over at Logan, "Oh, hardly Logan. After all, for wahtever deluded reason Charles seems fit to permit you to reside there despite the fact you seem to alternate behaviors from foaming at the mouth like a rabid dog or randomly humping and scratching on the furniture. Do control yourself before you make a further ridicule of yourself." Oh, and wonderful now then, the girl seems to have some sort of a concept then as Emma just manages to resist the urge to bring her palm to her forehead, "So, random children now know over of our existence? I am aware that discretion is hardly your specialty, but this has moved on to the theatre of the absurd." You paged Emma Frost with 'You've seen the other end of the story as Peter. Her mind shows running from an archer who could always track her and her friends. Casting a spell with her staff to understand it, an finding a scarf she'd picked up that had someone else's scent on it. She couldn't get the scent off her hands, so she went to meet someone she knew at Oscorp, and then nothing.' McCoy holds up his overlarge hands to all three contenders, and sidesteps ape-like around them. "Please, please... fri--ends," he hesitates on the word when his gaze skims over Frost. "I feel it is my civic duty as a scientist to inform you that the atmospheric temperature in this specific location is several degrees /lower/ than the rest of city. Would someone care to explain the chill? The next ice-age is not supposed to occur for at LEAST another thousand years (give or take a dozen)..." he puts his hands down. "And I haven't tried on my new swimming trunks yet." He pauses, strokes his chin between a forefinger and thumb, then shifts his attention to Logan. "Hullo, Logan. What's going -- " he pauses to glance at Nico. "Oh, Ms. Frost isn't the White Witch -- that was Tilda Swinton... although the likeness is remarkable, I'll give you that." He finally turns to Frost. "Hullo, Ms. Frost. How goes the revolution?" "Molly Hayes is a mutant Slim tried to recruit. She's been to the mansion a few times." Logan explains to Emma. "Ok so you're one of the Runaways. ok I think we can help you out" "hey hank what brings you all the way out here?" Logan says turning to his furry blue friend. Nico Minoru seems to relax noticeably when she's recognized. Or at least the group she's with is recognized. She raises her hands and backs away from Emma, her body language suggesting that she's done arguing though her mind has yet to let go of the possible improvements on Emma's top. Doubting Emma would take her fashion advice at this point, she moves on. Wrapping her arms around herself and grabbing her bare shoulders, Nico says, "Thanks, I still have no idea how I got here though," without really trying to draw attention to herself again. She pauses and fingers the bruised area, betraying confusion. Apparently hadn't noticed it before. Emma Frost skims the surface thoughts over from Nico, "The girl is running from something chasing her and her associates. She was attempting to not put them over at risk and transited here, and likely assumes her pursuer shall follow her then. Some sort of maniacal looking buffoon with arrows of all things. Really." Emma's hand rested over on her hips, "And Doctor McCoy, please do ensure that Logan does not pursue further historionics, it makes the faculty look bad." "And you're all about image, aren't you, Ms. Frost?" Hank retorts mildly. Then he turns to Logan, tucking his chin then canting his head to the side a fraction. "In answer to your question, I was looking for one thing -- and found something else. Isn't that always the way? What are /you/ doing in Greenwich?" He frowns at Nico a moment later, noting the girl's discomfort. "And what happened to you, my dear? Are you injured -- I am a doctor." Long distance to Wolverine: Nico Minoru should note before I do my next pose, there are no odd scents coming off the girl. You'll understand why in a moment. "Yeah you got a nasty shiner there, looks like someone roughed you up alright" Logan says nodding as Emma explains what she is getting from Nico's thoughts. Logan just groans in annoyance at Emma's talking about him. He's regretting coming out here to seek her help. His fault for thinking emma could be counted on to be human. "Something don't smell right though. She doesn't smell right, And I don't mean that see smalls like cannabis and not showering." Logan says to Hank to clue him in to smell her too. Nico says, after Emma speaks her piece, "I have no idea how you knew that, but I'm going to go with telepath for now. It was a scarf, with someone's scent on it. I got it on my hands and my...shoulder." She pauses, glancing at her bruised shoulder significantly. "This shoulder. No, Doctor McCoy, I'm not hurt. I'm just in the wrong city and my kids need me back or they'll probably kill each other or worse." She narrows her eyes thoughtfully. Nico Minoru is remarkably mature in her attitude for a teenager overall. Emma Frost glances over at Hank and lets out an irritated sigh, "Regardless, it ill behooves us to allow children to be assaulted and threatened, much as we might be inclined to count Logan amongst thier number." Nico has already displayed a remarkable degree of awareness as far as Emma is concerned, so her hostile attitude seems to relax some. Logan merely rolls his eyes Emma's droll chattering is annoying him to the point where is simply gonna choose to ignore her and focus on aiding the injured girl. "don't worry We'll get you back to them as soon as we can but we need to figure out what happened, is happening. " McCoy puts a hand to his head in consternation and rakes fingers back through his dark hair, flicking his ponytail in the process. "Oh my... well. Well, well, well. Logan, I should hope this young lady doesn't smell of cannabis and not-showering -- thank you for the image." He takes a couple of small steps toward Nico, glaring at Frost as he passes. "Seriously, my dear girl, you are in pain. Have you visited the school at all? I have the very best medical facilities -- we may also be able to help your...friends? Miss...?" he leaves the sentence hanging, peering benignly at Nico as he waits for an answer. Nico realizes that the direct question requires a direct answer, and the offer of assistance from the three is the best she's likely to get out of their respective selves be they annoyed or otherwise. "Nico," she grants, witholding her last name. "Mol went to the school, I think. It ended like a normal Molly visit. With property damage. I'd really rather just get home, but I LEFT to make sure that creep-ass archer was off my kids' tails and they were going to be safe. If you can tell if the scent is off of me, I'll start hitching now, and thanks for the assist." Nico Minoru shivers a little, the sun beginning to vanish and it getting colder. Emma Frost crosses her arms about her hips, "HOw wonderful. It sounds like your companions would get along quite well with Logan's normal associates. But regardless, Henry, do help the girl. Logan, be a good little whatever you are and take the scent that the girl was going to have analysed and see if it reminds you over of anything or you can track it." She's going to call her chaffeur to pick her up in three hours instead of two. Because. Ignoring Logan and Frost, McCoy smiles at Nico. "Nico, then. You... really shouldn't worry about property damage at the school. No, really. I like to blow up my laboratory every other week -- it keeps the students (and faculty) on their toes. But..." Loosing a sigh, McCoy purses his lips in thought, and glances at both Logan and Frost again before continuing. "My appointment is... well, I hardly think it matters now. I'd be happy to take you wherever you need to go, but after a quick check-up -- the plight of you and your companions has me concerned. You can trust those of us at the school -- " and he looks sidelong at Frost. " -- we can help." And he leaves the offer hanging. "Hank remind me again why we put up with her?" Logan quips to beast. "Well I don't know what scent you mean but there is something not right about your smell, Nico So I'd wager that's the scent you're talking about. Nico Minoru nods at Hank, and at Logan. She then says, "I'll get there, thanks," and turns to go. She immediately turns right back around and adds, "as soon as you can get me to the bus station," with her cheeks burning as she realizes she has no idea where the place is. McCoy nods twice and holds out a hand to Nico. "My jeep is just across the street. I can see you to the bus stop with no trouble." He blue professor glances at the other two mutants present, nodding in farwell. "Logan, Ms. Frost. Be well -- do try to stay out of trouble." And with that he heads across the street.